Second Chances
by monkee-monk33
Summary: If Scully could change the direction she chose for her life, would she?
1. A Different Life

Discalimer: The only characters I do not own are Scully and Mulder. I wish I did own them too though.  
  
"Do you remember the first case we had together Scully? The mental patients who kept goin' out to the forest to die paranormal deathes?"  
  
"How could I forget? You really made me question your sanity that day." She laughed. It sounded like a chorus of 1,000 angels to Mulder. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"No Mulder, you can't. We can't. It would interfere with our work and you know Skinner wouldn't go for that."  
  
"I'm sorry Scully. I uh, I gotta go." He said averting his eyes from her red locks.  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Yeah. Bye. See ya at work. Probably. Maybe." And he left her alone in her apartment not knowing the horror that would come from said decision.  
  
It was a little past six in the morning. Scully awoke feeling sick. She moaned slightly and rolled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom. She looked into the shower and screamed. Two minutes later she was on the phone with Mulder.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Said a groggy voice from the other line.  
  
"Mulder it's me! Dana Scully! I woke up this morning, in a New York pent house, married! Mulder, how many glasses of wine did I have?" Scully's voice was now hysterical.  
  
"Look I don't know any 'Dana' or whoever you said you were. Now please take my name off your calling list!" He hung up. "Now back to you baby."  
  
"Ooo Fox you're such a fox!" Said a beautiful woman with red hair. Hey! She must have some importance; she was in bed with Fox Mulder!  
  
Scully sighed and looked down.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH! I-I'm pregnant!" She felt nauseous. Wherever the hell she was, it wasn't good, 


	2. The Boy

"Well of course you are honey! With our 5th and last! Don't you remember?" Said a very homely man.  
  
"Who are you? Did I marry you?" Scully was feeling nauseous again. Was her name still Scully? Was it even still Dana?  
  
"'Course ya married me! I'm M-I-K-E. Do you remember M-I-K-E?" said the man, as though mocking her. Thoughts were racing in her head. Maybe it's all just a dream; no it couldn't be she would have woken up. Maybe she had one too many glasses of one last night. Naw, that wouldn't explain her pregnancy. Maybe. No Mulder would say that. Well, he's not here so someone has to state his opinion, maybe she was in a parallel universe. Yes, actually that sounds right because this man who claims to be married to her, she, she remembered. He was the man who proposed to her in medical school but she declined because she had her eyes on. Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Honey? You gotta take the kiddies to school. It's 7:00 already."  
  
"Al-alright. Uh, where's there school again?"  
  
Mike gave her a skeptical look. "What? You drive them everyday. Are you feelin' all right Dana? You look a little uh. pale."  
  
"No. I'm feeling really, confused. But uh, I will be fine. Promise."  
  
She was riding in a '59 Volkswagen, no grille. Three kids were piled into the back, and one was up front. She had blonde hair and looked about 14. All was quiet until the girl spoke.  
  
"Mom, when are we going back-to-school shoppin'? It's like, September." Her voice was high, and very preppy. Definitely a cheerleader, Scully deduced.  
  
"Me? Oh um. how about tomorrow?" How much money do we have she wondered. Obviously a lot since we're living in a New York pent house.  
  
"Ugghh. Why not today? I have like, nothing to where!"  
  
"You're wearing something now, aren't you? It ought to last you the day."  
  
The girl scowled. "Just let me out here. I can't be seen with you freaks anyway."  
  
So this is what it's like to have a teenage daughter. Was I like this? "So uh," she focused on the boys in back, "Where do I drop you guys off?" They looked at her like she was crazy. Finally the oldest, maybe 11 spoke up.  
  
"Um. lets see, try school?" He laughed and the 8 or 9 year old hit him on the shoulder and smirked.  
  
But the little one didn't laugh. His red hair was in his face, and his head was downcast. He might've been 4, but he had the most beautiful eyes in the universe. They looked as though they had the answers to every question ever asked. Already Scully loved him. 


	3. He Knows

She didn't know what to say to him to get his name. It would seem pretty stupid if she just said, "Hey! Boy what's your name?" She couldn't do that, and yet she found that was exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Um, this might sound weird, little guy, but I forgot your name." How suave, she thought. But the boy didn't seem to think so. He just looked up and kinda half smiled.  
  
"It doesn't sound weird. Not at all. Especially considering the fact that you woke up this morning in the body of yourself, but in the path of which you did not choose. I understand. I'm Sam."  
  
Scully had nothing to say.  
  
After the older boys were at school she spoke again, "What do you say we take a ride down to the FBI building and see if I've still got my job okay?" She looked back and smiled, but didn't get one return.  
  
"I'm sorry. You see, you're a house mom now. I didn't mean to. I am sorry." His eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"What did you do? None of this is your fault, I mean; obviously I did this to myself. Obviously I did something wrong in order for me to deserve this living hell." She sighed, and threw her head in her hands.  
  
Her world was collapsing. She missed Mulder. She loved Mulder. He's gone and she took it for granite. She felt like crying when she felt a warm hand on hers. It was smooth as silk. She looked up and saw Sam crying next to her. So she wrapped him in her arms and they cried together for at least an hour until Sam spoke up,  
  
"Now that we've gotten that out, let's go get the Mulder." 


	4. They Get Mulder

They had been driving what seemed like hours until they reached his apartment, hoping that he still lived there. Gathering up her courage she grabbed Sam and knocked on his door. Eventually a drunken looking man came to answer her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mulder, we need to talk."  
  
"I don't know you so get the fuck off my property."  
  
"Please just give me a chance. I am Dana Scully, we, we used to work together in a parallel universe." Then thinking of what she just said, "And I am probably more sober than you. Please take a ride with me. I need your help. Please." But it wasn't working. He was about to shut the door in their faces. But then Sam spoke,  
  
"Mulder, do you ever wonder what would've happened had you chosen to stake everything and search for your sister?"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Come take a ride."  
  
So they had all piled up in the car, and Mulder started telling them his dreams and his thoughts,  
  
"Sometimes I just feel so alone. I would've kept going but I, I just couldn't. I guess I was really afraid of agent-" he paused, "of you! I was afraid you would debunk me and I would never find the truth."  
  
Scully couldn't speak. It was all too confusing. She hadn't ever been an agent according to this life. But then how did he know about her? She shook it off.  
  
"I wish I hadn't rejected the offer though. I just feel like a loser now. The only relief I have is goin' to the bar, getting drunk and pickin' up a chick or two."  
  
But now Scully decided to explain herself. "I just woke up this morning pregnant, married and unemployed. When last night I was a single FBI agent in love with you." Realizing what she had said, her hand instantly rose to her mouth and she looked at him. But he was looking out the window.  
  
"Now this is just my opinion, but I think Mulder loved you too." He brushed the hair out of her eyes and stared at her for a long time. "You are a very beautiful woman Dana." 


	5. Scene of the Crime

At this she almost drove of the road. Her mind was spinning and. the baby was kicking! She had never been pregnant before, but she was a doctor, or used to be, and she knew this was normal.  
  
The car was quiet for a while until Sam piped up.  
  
"Where are we going? We've been driving for hours."  
  
Obviously Mulder had no idea, so they looked to Scully. "We're going to my old apartment. That's where this whole charade started. Any objections? Good."  
  
The building was covered in over grown ivy. On the steps sat hobos smoking and drinking.  
  
"You sure this is it? You seem to prissy to be living in a dump like this." Mulder comented.  
  
"Prissy? Me?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Then out of the blue Sam spoke. "Did you like your life mom?"  
  
At first she didn't know what to say. "Well, yeah. I did."  
  
"I'm truly sorry then." And before anyone could answer, he went in.  
  
They entered and walked several flights of stairs. At the top Scully saw a bench. She had to sit down; it was like she had an elephant tied to her stomach. An old hobo was sitting outside a green door.  
  
"That's the one." Said Scully panting.  
  
"I ain't done no crimes, or violated none of them apartment rules or nothin' so I can't be sued. You're welcome to search."  
  
Mulder was the first to respond, "Right. Ok we'll be out in a flash." And so the clan moved onward. 


	6. ChineseProverb?

The apartment smelled like someone's old shoe, rotting in mold. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet was infested with mold. It looked like it hadn't housed anyone in years, but then you saw the inhabitants. Whoa! They were all piled on the floor, sleeping (but they looked dead). On the TV was black porn.  
  
"My room is that way." She whispered covering Sam's eyes. So they followed her through the pit of garbage.  
  
Entering the room, the first thing they saw was a plaque on the wall. It read, "Come no further. Your life will remain the same, as long as you appreciate it."  
  
Scully stopped dead, and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Dana. That could just be like a Chinese proverb or something. We can reverse this mess. I will make it happen."  
  
"Scully, just call me Scully."  
  
"Um, mom? My brothers take the bus, but Melissa insists on getting picked up. Her school got out at 2:30."  
  
"Melissa! Oh my god I completely forgot! I gotta go!"  
  
"I cannot believe you forgot me." Melissa's voice was shrill.  
  
"I didn't really forget you, I just forgot to remember you."  
  
But Melissa just stared.  
  
"Ok, I'm just not feeling like myself right now. Cut me some slack."  
  
"CUT YOU SOME SLACK?! You couldn't even remember my name! I have no more slack to cut. I'm moving out." She put her headphones on and turned away. Her room was very girly and happy. But it didn't reflect her mode at all. Scully could relate, actually. 


	7. Mike

"Send Sam in." Melissa finally said.  
  
Why did she want Sam? He was the annoying little bro. or was he?  
  
"Sam? Your sister wants you. Um, is there something I should know about you two? Any, abnormal connection of sorts?"  
  
"We just relate. We like to talk. So in answer to your question, no."  
  
The baby was starting to kick and her feet hurt so she left.  
  
On the bed she was thinking; I miss Mulder so much. I guess I never really noticed how much he means to me. But then, I love Sam. He's like, the son I never had. Wait, he is the son I never had! I don't want to have another! This pregnant business is not a good one. It's only been one day and already I ache. How long will it be until I'm. ready? It looks like a couple weeks. will I be regular by then? I don't think I could go through it, and live.  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted by Mike. Uh oh.  
  
"Honey? I noticed you're a little um. off lately. Are you all right? Is it time? Can I help? The boys said you can't remember their names and well, Melissa hasn't spoken to me in years so."  
  
"I am sorry. You have no idea what I'm going through right now."  
  
He brushed the hair out of her eyes, pulled her up, and kissed her. It wasn't one of those pecks either. It was romantic, and long. To Scully, disgusting. She would have liked kissing Mulder better. She pulled away. 


	8. Car Ride

Something clicked in her head. "I'm sorry. I, I'm just gonna take the night out tonight. I'll be back later."  
  
She left him slouching on the bed with a hazy expression on his face. "Was it something I said?" She shook her head and went out the door.  
  
It was hot in the car, and she despised the scent of the air freshener. She got out her phone and called Mulder, again.  
  
All she got was the answering machine: "Fox Mulder is probably in right now, just avoiding someone he doesn't like, so leave a message and if I don't get back to you, it's you." Beep.  
  
"Mulder it's me. Pick up. Please Mulder. I need you; I have an idea on how to reverse this curse! I am not hanging up until you do. Mulder PICK UP! I am-" but the machine cut her off. "Dammit Mulder." She threw the phone in the back seat. Her life was collapsing again. The road was dimming and she felt she would go out cold with despair if she didn't get the smallest sign that there even was a way to reverse this.  
  
She was beginning to feel nauseous, when the phone rang. She yelped out of pure surprise. She took off her seatbelt and began climbing in the backseat to find it. First, there were horns honking, then a crashing noise, and then lights were flashing. Scully had forgotten she was in a car. 


	9. Fixing The Problem

Out cold, she seemed to be dreaming;  
  
It was raining. She was in Time Square, facing an old tree. Mulder was by her side with a blank expression showing no shred of emotion. Suddenly the tree started talking to her;  
  
"Did you like your life?"  
  
She didn't know what to say, even if the question was directed at her.  
  
"Dana. I'm waiting."  
  
"Me? Oh well, yes. I suppose I took a lot of it for granite, but more or less."  
  
"Then why did you wish it all away?"  
  
"I, I didn't. I don't know how this thing happened."  
  
"If you could do your life all over again, would you?"  
  
Scully didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell if the rain was running down her face, or tear. Before she knew what she was saying she answered, "No! I wouldn't! I swear just help me! Help me!" She started sobbing.  
  
A little boy jumped down from the tree. "I'm sorry mommy. I thought you would like to be my mommy. I liked it."  
  
"Sam! Oh, how did-" but before she could finish, she awoke from the dream in a hospital bed, Mulder still at her side. 


	10. A Happy Ending

"Scully? Hey doc! She's awake! Oh Scully they said the accident was fatal. I, I don't know what to say." He took her in his embrace, and began singing softly to her.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yes? Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Am I an FBI agent?"  
  
"Yes. why?  
  
"Am I married?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Are you an FBI agent?"  
  
"Yes. Scully are you suffering from amnesia?" Mulder asked, looking concerned.  
  
But she just smiled, layed back, and laughed softly. "No. I just want to go home."  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? 


End file.
